Lucas Amato
Lucas Amato is a supporting character of the ''Cybersix'' series and is voiced by Michael Dobson. Lucas is a biology and chemistry teacher of Meridiana High School who is in love with the titular character, Cybersix, and is friends with Adrian Seidelman. His students include Lori Anderson and her gang. Appearance Lucas is tall, blond, and muscular. He is a former boxer, although he is not very fit as he is often seen out of breath when running. He often wears his work attire, consisting of a white-collar shirt, dark green tie, brown pants, and black shoes with a grey coat usually worn over it. Personality Lucas' personality differs between the animated and comic series, the common ground being that Lucas is very intelligent and cares for and loves Cybersix, often helping her out of difficult situations. In the animated series, Lucas enjoys working as a high school biology and chemistry teacher, beginning a genuine friendship with Adrian and a love for Cybersix. He's shown to be loyal and extremely sociable. He's passionate about the sport, soccer, and is a former boxer player and retaining these skills, as seen when he takes up a stance against a Fixed Idea. In the comic series, meanwhile, Lucas is intelligent but also desperate, as he works as a college professor to financially support him while he also works a scientific journalist. He begins a friendship with Adrian out of desperation to share his findings and express his fascination with an engineered female being in the city, who turns out to be Cybersix. Lucas does not seem too concerned with keeping his relationships with Adrian and Cybersix, or fails to show his value for it, as he's shown punching and mistreating Adrian and hurting Cybersix's feelings by sleeping with other woman, although at the very end of the series, Lucas expresses a wish to stay in Meridiana with Cybersix and their son as their home and to perhaps see Adrian again. Character Information Comics In the comics, Lucas is a struggling scientific journalist and editor of "The Independent" newspaper with a love of genetic engineering and wrote articles on his suspicions that some residents of Meridiana weren't human, and along with his acute observations, becomes aware of the presence of Cybersix traversing the rooftops and hiding in the shadows and becomes enamored with her beauty and mysterious background. Because his job can't support him financially, Lucas is forced to take up the teaching position for chemistry and biology at the local delinquent college, where he takes notice of Adrian Seidelman and follows him the next day, where he saves him from Lori's gang. After seeing Adrian's books on genetic engineering, Lucas becomes inspired to reveal his secret about Cybersix and shows him the photos he's been able to take of her, only for Adrian to abruptly leave with the promise he won't tell anybody (because, as it turns out, unbeknownst to everyone else, Adrian is actually Cybersix in disguise). The two men soon becomes good friends and frequent at the Cafe, often talking of Cybersix, a closeness which results in Lori teasing the two for possibly being more than just friends as a way to bully Adrian. It isn't until an incident does their relationship becomes strained when Lori sees, what she believes, is Cybersix fooling around with both Adrian and Lucas, causing Lucas to become jealous and angry with them both, enough to punch Adrian to the ground after he attempts to reconcile. Lucas often sees other women and only becomes faithful once his friend, Mauritius Cronemberg, convinces Cybersix of her humanity and allowing her to feel free to give in to her feelings. Cybersix and Lucas sleep together and she becomes pregnant with their son, Gengis. But due to Lucas traveling to the jungle and being captured by enemies and suffering amnesia, Lucas does not meet his son and is unaware of their child being kidnapped, brainwashed and experimented by Reichter. Lucas eventually escapes his captors and returns home and joins Cybersix and her friends to their planned final battle with Reichter. They walk to his base but find it burnt to the ground, and just as all hope is lost, a man posing as Jesus approaches them and gives them back their son and also the recipe for sustenance so Cybersix will survive and be independent of Reichter. He has done this as redemption for his past life, being the thief crucified alongside the real Jesus, and leaves. Lucas holds Gengis and voices his wish for Cybersix to remain in Meridiana and for Adrian to return. Live-Action Lucas first appears when Adrian is being harassed by Lori and her gang in an abandoned building, where he punches one man and narrowly avoids being stabbed with a knife by another before they all decide to run away. Lucas then promptly retrieves Adrian's fallen belongings and reassures a passing police officer that they're fine. The two then head to a cafe where Lucas presumably speaks of his discovery of Cybersix to a visibly uncomfortable Adrian. The next day in his office, Lucas speaks with Yashimoto, who is trying to find Cybersix and is investigating. He leaves and Lori enters, telling him about seeing Cybersix in Adrian's apartment the night before. Lucas becomes jealous and finds Adrian, grabbing violently, shoving and yelling until punching him in the face and leaving. In a later episode, Lucas is seen leaning down to give Cybersix a kiss. Animated Not much is known about Lucas's background in the animated series, other than hints he also works as a scientific journalist and had done boxing as a youth. Relationships Cybersix In the animated series, Cybersix and Lucas share romantic tensions but never further their relationship due to Cybersix's hesitance originating from her insecurities as a lab experiment. They remain as friends until eventually admitting their feelings in The Final Confrontation in the form of a kiss. In the comics, Lucas is initially awestruck by Cybersix's beauty and fascinated by her past but is nevertheless easily seduced by other women. He eventually deduces that Cybersix must have a secret identity and humorously suggests that he start dating that one to protect the identity of Cybersix (not knowing her alter ego is actually the male Adrian). They later start a romantic relationship and Cybersix becomes pregnant, but Lucas goes missing for a good amount of time as he is captured by enemies in the jungle and becomes amnesiac. He returns and the entire family quickly reunite. Adrian While Lucas is romantically interested in Cybersix, he is good friends with Adrian. They often hang out at the cafe and pay for each other's meals. Their relationship is strained after the misunderstanding from Lori that Cybersix and Adrian are romantically involved with each other, but they somewhat reconcile this. In the comics, the love triangle is kept up by Cybersix herself as Adrian, who wants to inspire jealousy in Lucas after seeing he has slept with another woman named Rebecca Limon. Lucas is sometimes violent with Adrian but genuinely cares for him, expressing his frustration when Adrian planned to quit his job and later his wish for Adrian to return at the end of the series, and is reassured by Cybersix he may. Quotes Comics English translation courtesy of Zannen and PharmaDan Animated Trivia *While Lucas is a high school teacher in the animated series, he's a college professor in the comics. *In the final episode, The Final Confrontation, Cybersix gives her eyeglasses to Lori, who in turn gives it to Lucas. Due to the ambiguity and cliff ending, it's unclear if Lori and Lucas now know Adrian is Cybersix's secret identity. *Appears in The Adventure of Cyb. *In the comics, Lucas was originally conceived as a police officer whose partner would be Cybersix in a male disguise, the title being "Black Baby." http://www.quintadimension.com/node/49 References Gallery Comic The Adventure of Cyb cyb-lucas1.png|Lucas as he appears in "The Adventure of Cyb". cyb-lucas3.png|Giving Cybersix a present. cyb-lucas2.png cyb-lucas4.png|The two kiss. Main Series Cybersixn21-the thing.jpg|Lucas being saved by Cybersix on the Italian issue cover. Cafe1.png|Lucas and Adrian at the Cafe together for the first time. Cafe3.png|Lucas discusses Cybersix with Adrian. Sustenance1.png|Lucas witnesses Cybersix consuming Sustenance. Cafe4.png|Lucas and Adrian at the Cafe. cronenberg and lucas.png|Lucas and his friend, Cronemberg. Gengis looking at lucas photo.PNG|Lucas' son, Gengis, looking at a photo of him. Lucas captived 1.PNG|Lucas looking fearful while held captive by terrorists. Lucas captived 2.PNG Lucas disguised 1.PNG|Lucas disguising himself as a ship's crew person to return to Meridiana. Lucas disguised 2.PNG Live-Action Lucas thinking.jpg|Lucas as he appears in live-action. Cybersix and Lucas Arguing.jpg|Cybersix and Lucas arguing. Leaning in for a Kiss.jpg|About to kiss Cybersix. Animated Character Model Sheets Lucas 02.png|Line art of Lucas's profile. Lucas 01.png|Line art of Lucas. Lucas 03.png|Lucas Amato. Lucas 04.png|Reference for Lucas' mouth movements. Production Art Sketch Lucas.JPG|Art from the Production Bible. Cybersix and Lucas.png Production Art 9.png Production Art 10.png Production Art 11.png DVD and VHS Cover Cybersix VHS Cover.jpg TMS Sample Cafe with Lucas.png|Lucas from the TMS Sample. Lucas cafe.gif Main Series LucasTeachingBiology.png|Teaching Biology. YoungLucasBoxing.png|A slide of Lucas's boxing days. LucasLooksouttheWindow.png|Done with work. SuspiciousLucas.png|Lucas suspicious of Lori's gang. LucasandAdrianFirstMeet.png|Lucas and Adrian's first meeting. LucasandAdrianEatTogether.png|At the Cafe for the first time. CybersixDefeatsaFixedIdea.png|Lucas spots a mysterious figure. LucasShocked.png|Lucas's reaction to seeing Cybersix for the first time. LucasOpenstheSustenance.png|Trying to open the Sustenance. Lucas and Elaine talking.png|Lucas and Elaine at the Cafe together. Lucascybersix.png|Cybersix's daydream, where she imagines kissing Lucas on a date. Adrian and lucas.png Bridge 1.png Bridge 2.png Bridge 3.png Lucas jealous 1.png Lucas jealous 2.png Lucas jealous 3.png Lucas jealous 4.png Lucas jealous 5.png Lucas jealous 6.png Lucas jealous 7.png Lucas.gif near kiss 1.gif near kiss 2.gif thekiss.gif cybersix_lucas.jpg|Lucas werewolf form cybersix_lucas_1.jpg|lucas werewolf form 2 cybersix_lucas_2.jpg|Lucas Werewolf form 3 Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Comic Series Category:Animated Series